Iroai
Iroai (色合い Iroai) is Thithi's daughter a former member of the Eisenwald guild. She was kidnapped by Tartarus and her body is modified by them, so she partially looks like a fish, which made her teammates call her "Octoglutton". Now she's an S-class mage of the Fish Eldorado guild. Appearance In Eisenwald Iroai was a tall and slim, beautiful woman with big breasts, short and fair hair and blue eyes. She had pale skin. She used to wear loose, black shorts, adorned by yellow flowers. She wore only black bras or extremely short tops, which showed her whole abdomen. She used to wear different type of bracelets, rings and earrings, that's why many men called her "Hey baby". When members of Tartarus modified her body, her appearance changed very much. She looks like a child somehow, that's why some people don't want to answer her "silly" and "childish" questions.She has got still blonde hair, but her skin turned pink. She's got a very long mouth and she uses red lipstick. Her head is adorned by a cap, looking like a squid. It's colour is black and white. The squid cap has also got tentacles and eyes, which are just sunglasses, so it makes Iroai look really weird. She's got six arms and a strange, wavy hump on her back. She wears a quite simple, sleeveless shirt adorned by black stripes, flip-flop sandals and a black, short skirt, adorned by the symbol of her guild. It's colour is white. She also wears bracelets. Her guildmark is on her right shoulder. She also wears giant adornments bound with her skirt, looking like two big fish. Personality Iroai is light-hearted and adventurous, and like her teammates, almost always seen wearing a wide grin and a carefree attitude and vastly curious, overall an innocent young child. She hasn't ever met her father, because he abandoned her in a bar, maybe that's why Iroai loves noise and loud music. A young barmaid learned her everything which was needed and was her foster mother. When Iroai was only thirteen, her foster mother died, so Iroai was alone for some years. She worked as a singer in the same bar her dad had abandoned her after killing his lover, Thithi. She has a fondness for grapes, which are apparently her favorite food. She often eats them off her fingers. She is shown to be quite rude to her guildmates, but she just teases with them, despite the latter being in charge of her protection. She seems to be annoyed when people consider her to be weak due to her strange and child-like appearance, to the point where she (literally) drops everything to show off her strength. Abilities 'Natural abilities' *'Enhanced Physical Abilities' After Tartarus modified her body, she turned into a very powerful person. Some people say she's just a monster when she uses her incredible strength, even when it comes to shake hands. She's also very speed and agile, able to dash even the most incredible and spectacular attacks. Thanks to her three pairs of arms she's a great fighter. Overall, Iroai can swinm really well and breathe in the water, thanks to her gills. Her teeth are also very sharp, although her mouth looks strange. In water, she's three times faster than on the earth, so nobody can defeat her when it comes to fight in water. She can cannot be defeated by Water Mages, which is quite clear. 'Magic' *'Sexy Magic' (or Beauty Magic) This spell is a subset of Transformation Magic typically used as a prank by teenage wizards. The spell transforms the user into a beautiful, naked woman, typically in a seductive pose. Despite being a prank, this spell has it's uses in winning over both men (and women, when their preferences are for other women) to the will of the caster, and it can be used to gain favours or allies. She doesn't use it quite often, only if she wants somebody to do something, like letting her go to important places. This spell often causes nosebleeds, so before casting the spell, Iroai says that her enemy must have hankies. *'Absorption Magic '''Absorption Magic is a type of Caster Magic that enables the user to absorb his opponent's Magic by eating said opponent. Once the opponent is digested, the Magic of the opponent is made the user's own Magic, however, it is not as powerful as the original. Iroai has demonstrated that she was able to use various types of Magic, for example Lactose Make. Lactose-Make is a Molding Magic that lets its mage utilize milk. This allows mage to generate milk in a liquid state. It can make milk waves, rivers, etc. The mage can drink this milk anytime he wishes, but like ordinary milk if it stays on sun too much, it won't be for drinking. If mage wants to make solid objects, he has to drink the milk he makes and then make the statue of what he wants with that same milk. She was also able to use Requip magic, when she digested Coordinator. She was able to use only two types of magic in the same time. **'Digest Me''' (or Capture Ho Ho Hou) Iroai's most unusual technique and the source of her power. The user eats her opponents and takes their Magic as her own, once she has digested them they become permanently part of her power. However, the strength of the obtained power doesn't seem to be as powerful as the original wielder's, proven when Fukuro used Natsu's fire breath on Gray and it had no effect on him, with Gray commenting that those flames were nothing compared to Natsu's. **'Throw Me Up' It's Iroai's next unusual spell, allowing her to literally throw up her opponent after trying to consuming him/her. The enemy is released out of Iroai's mouth with incredible speed, so she can also use it as a weapon. **'Don't Digest Me' It's Iroai's main spell, which allows her to swallow anything.She is able to literally eat anything, like fire, needles, wood and mud. She is able then to spit it out with incredible speed, so she's very dangerous. She doesn't store all these things in her stomach. She's got there a strange type of "portal", which is filled with eaten things. The portal is the "door" of a special warehouse, which stores all these things. It works in the same way as Requip, there is a limit of objects the user can swallow. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Octopako, from One Piece. *"Iroai" means "tint" in Japanese. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage